The Elementals Return
by Aelie
Summary: The prologue. (bum bum bum.::lightning crashes::) short, but not sweet.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't nor ever will own the Sailor Moon characters. I know your're groaning there in front of your little computer screens. :)

Prologue

Over a thousand years ago, our moon was home of a large, prosperous empire which spanned the entire universe, with the exception of a few planets, namely Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. All those planets, with the exception of Earth, had one royal family. Even the Sun, then called Solaria, had a royal family. What about the Earth, you say? Well, their system of government was much like ours today here in the US. Each hemisphere had a noble family, who all reported to the royal family of Earth. Simple as pie, right? Wrong. For you see, the king at that point in time was very corrupt. He even ignored his lords plea to feed his own subjects.

One of the more famous lords would be Lord Jadeite of Fire. Like many young nobles, his marriage to the Duchess Katrine of Russia was arranged upon her birth. So at 18, he married Katrine. At this time, many attacks had befallen Earth for the Sun King's sister, Beryl, had established herself as Queen of an evil dimension appropriately named the Dark Kingdom. Unfortunately, she was now able to tap into the power of a very evil and equally powerful creature named Metallia. She was now capable of capturing and brainwashing any creature, dead or alive. 

However, there was a joyous time - the birth of Lady Cera, Jadeite and Katrine's beautiful daughter. Sadly though, Katrine died three years later of unknown reasons. Soon afterwards, all the Terran Lady Sailors, the Sailor of the Sun (also it's princess) and Cera betrayed their kingdoms and joined the side of the evil Beryl. However, they realized what Beryl was going to do and they returned home, never to be trusted by their people again. 

Meanwhile on the moon named Silver Millennium, the populous had great reason to rejoice. Their princess, Serenity, had a very important birthday drawing near. It was to be the most important birthday a royal could have. Unfourtunantly, Beryl captured all the Terran lords and turned them against Silver Millennium, then she crashed the party and the Silver Millennium fell to the invaders, was destroyed, and totally erased from history. Surprisingly though, Queen Serenity, Silver Millennium's queen, had the last word. She sent all the Moon Children and the royalty to the 20th century on Earth to live peacefully. The only ones left behind were 10 innocent citizens of the decimated Kingdom. Also left were the Terran Lady Sailors, the Solar princess, and Cera, who had tried to use their powers to stop the destruction, but to no avail. They had be en condemned to live the rest of their immortal lives in the immense grief that came from having one's home destroyed. You could say that it was fitting punishment for their crime. 

As for the other planets, after Silver Millennium's downfall, they each, with the exception of Earth, were decimated and left uninhabitable. Solaria simply shut itself away, also never to be heard from again. Everyone who knows the legend of the Kingdom of the Moon has tried for millennia to find out when the Royal Court of the Moon will be reborn. Only the devastated survivors know when the Silver Millennium will rise to claim it's lost glory again. And they hope that when it does, the horrible Negaverse will never raise it's ugly head to disturb the blissful peace needed for emotional healing, which will take millennia to be complete. 

And so, our story begins...


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: (The best part) Don't own the standard characters.   
  
The Elementals Return  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" CHRISTINE MILLER!! WHERE ARE YOU?" a tall woman yelled down a semi-dark hallway. "Where   
else would I be?" another loud voice yelled back. The woman stormed into a scarlet room. In it was a teenage girl at a  
computer typing furiously into what looked like a hacking program. "Christine! I told you to be ready to go an hour ago!   
Why aren't you ready?" The girl turned around, her tilted blue eyes flashing. "I told you I wasn't going." she coolly replied.  
The woman's face flushed bright red. The girl lifted her eyebrows. "Watch it, Mom. Don't want you to burst another face   
vein." At this, the girl turned around and continued to type into the computer. "Jonathan! Come up here!" the woman   
screeched. A burly man soon stood in the doorway." Yes, Nancy?" he asked. "Your daughter is impossible! Ship her back  
off to that careless mother of hers!" At that, the girl slowly stopped typing. "Hey, Mom, sure takes one to know one, ne?"   
She continued typing. The man went to stand next to his daughter. "Christine, apologize right now." Christine looked up at  
her father. "It's true, though. She's only worried if I'm going to ruin her precious image." She paused. "Admit it, Dad. She   
doesn't care about me." Nancy began crying and ran out of the room. Jonathan looked at his daughter sternly. "I'm sending  
you to Tokyo ASAP." As he left to comfort his wife, he failed to see Christine smile in excitement.  
  
********************  
A tall brunette glided down a school hallway, looking for something. She smiled and entered a classroom. Everyone was   
seated at desks talking. She then noticed the teacher wasn't there. Her hazel eyes lit up as she noticed her good friend's   
unusual hairstyle. It looked like it was tied up in meatballs. (Hint, hint!) "Usagi-chan! I'm in your class this year!" she said as  
she slid into the seat behind her. Usagi turned around. "Annegy-chan!" Annegy smiled. Usagi looked shocked. "I thought   
you went back to America!" Annegy rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to go there? I think it's worse than the Nazi death  
camps!" Usagi laughed. "Then I wouldn't want to go there!" The class fell silent as the sensei (teacher) walked in followed  
by a new student. "Hello, class. I'd like to introduce a new student and hopeful rival of Mizuno-san." The class gasped in   
amazement, for Mizuno Ami had the genius IQ of 300. The student looked up. Annegy smiled. The new student was her   
step-sister Christine. Christine's blue eyes scanned the room. When she saw Usagi's meatballs, she looked to Annegy for   
an explanation. Annegy only nodded. Christine smiled. "Yoake-san, why don't you tell us about yourself. And since this is  
advanced English, speak only in English, but semi-slowly." Christine nodded at the sensei. She then turned back to the class.  
"My name is Christine, but almost everyone calls me Chrissy. I'm from Katy, Massachusetts and speak 5 languages. I hope  
I can learn a little from going to these schools in Japan. I've heard they're a lot harder here than in the US." A girl raised her  
hand. "Yes, Toki-san?" the sensei asked. "I have a question for Yoake-san. How high is your IQ?" Chrissy paused.  
"About...oh, I don't know... somewhere around 350. That's only because I have a perfect memory." The blue-haired girl in the first row swallowed hard. Chrissy smiled at her. "Don't worry, Mizuno-san! I despise studying. Can't stand it at all!" Ami sighed.  
********************  
After school, Annegy and Chrissy walked through the park, discussing the home front. Suddenly, (my favorite word. You'll   
see.) Chrissy silenced Annegy. She pointed to a couple talking on a bench. Usagi's meatballs identified her immediately.  
Chrissy snuck up behind them. When Usagi noticed her, Chrissy gave her the sign to keep quiet. She covered the man's   
eyes. "Guess who!" Chrissy said cheerfully. The man thought for a moment."Chrissy-chan?" he finally said. Chrissy   
uncovered his eyes. "How did you know it was me, Mamo-kun?"He smirked. "For on thing, you have a small scar on   
your thumb that easily identifies you, and another, you..." He was cut off by a scream piercing the air. "Annegy and I will go  
see what happened!" Chrissy and Annegy ran off in the direction of the scream.  
  
OOOOHHH Go me! I finished. Simply amazing... Like it? email me then at rlhaar@pdq.net!  
  
last updated 8/2/2000  
End Chapter 1


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own the   
standard Sailor Moon characters. However,  
if you want to live, you will consult the Mage  
Council before using the Elemental Sailors.  
  
The Elementals Return  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Appearance of Fire and Earth  
  
Usagi and Mamoru transformed quickly and  
headed off to the battle site. There, a monster  
was attacking a group of school children. Just  
as Sailor Moon was about to make her usual   
entrance, two chains of red and green wrapped   
around the monster's arms and pulled it down.  
Tuxedo Mask looked up and saw two Sailor  
Soliders at the end of the chain. One had a uniform  
like pure fire. The other had a uniform like leaves   
and flowers. Without a word, they leapt from trees  
and looked at Sailor Moon.   
  
"We've done our part." the one in red said icily.  
  
"Your turn." the one in green said in the exact same tone.  
  
"I can't heal anybody! I lost the Moon Wand* 2 years ago!"   
Sailor Moon whined. The Sailors simply glared. The red   
one then reached her fingers towards the Moon Princess.  
She then cocked her wrist up and Sailor Moon felt a warm  
tingling in her body. Her brooch opened and the Ginzoushou  
appeared. It floated and was suddenly attached to a familiar  
item.  
  
"The Moon Wand..." Tuxedo Mask murmured. Sailor Moon  
regained her senses and grabbed the wand.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" The youma screamed in pain,  
then glowed an unearthly light. It turned into a man, who collapsed  
in utter exhaustion. The two sailors run up to him and began   
checking him over. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask cautiously   
looked over at the man, and in horror, Sailor Moon turned around  
and began shaking. The man seemed mutilated. Tuxedo Mask   
put a hand on the red sailors shoulder.  
  
"What happened to him? Is he allright?" he asked.  
  
Both sailors laughed.   
  
"Allright? This man is obviously not!" The green one snapped, the  
contempt never leaving her voice.  
  
"Earth, do you think he's a survivor of the camps? He definitely   
has the markings of one."   
  
"I don't know, Fire. Check his arm."  
  
Fire lifted the man's right arm and pulled back the sleeve to   
reveal a number imprinted in green. She then put her right arm  
next to it. That's when Tuxedo Mask noticed that both sailors had   
similar numbers on their forearms. Fire's was red while Earth's   
was green.  
  
"What do these marks mean?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business, human!" Fire said as she gently lifted the  
man up. "We'll take him to where he can recover." She   
disappeared in a flurry of flames.  
  
Sailor Moon faced Earth. "Who are you two? What do you want here?  
Are you Sailors also?"   
  
Earth sneered. "It's obvious, isn't it? Well, let me warn you. Stay out of  
our way. You simple-minded Lunarians will never understand our   
mission or our pain. If you interfere like this again, the youma won't  
be the only casualty."  
  
She dissapeared in a flash of light.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
AN: woohoo! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Who are the two mysterious  
sailors? and why do they want to kill anyone in their way? And what do the   
numbers represent? 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I have NO claim on the standard SM characters.  
I DO own the Elementals. Sorry, guys  
  
The Elementals Return  
Chapter 3  
  
The Inner and Outer Sailors were meeting at the Shrine,   
discussing the new sailors.  
  
"I faintly remember the Elementals. They were incredibly  
strong warriors, transformed or not. They rarely fought  
with us and very anti-social." Haruka said while fiddling  
with a chess piece she was going to put into action.  
  
"That would be logical after all they suffered through."  
Her cousin Michiru (AN: I don't like yuri, so I'm going with  
the dub's version.) said.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Michiru?" Ami asked.  
  
"The elementals are part of a species called Terrans."   
Setsuna answered. "In the time of the Silver Millennium,   
they were the dominant species on Earth, or as they   
called it, Chiba Terra. One of their people, I don't want to   
say his name, rebelled and overthrew the governments.  
He then planted propaganda, saying that Terrans were  
incompetent to inhabit this universe. The Terrans were  
herded into 'purifying camps', and... well, I'll just say it  
was much like World War 2 Nazi Germany. All 5 girls  
were kept in the camps for nearly 5 years each. They  
were never the same after that."  
  
"Earlier you mentioned 'governments'. What do you mean  
by that?" Ami asked, typing the information into her   
mini-computer.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Chiba Terra was split into 5  
governments, right?" Luna said to Setsuna, who nodded.  
"4 realms and one main capital. A realm for each   
Elemental and Atlantis, the planet's main capital."  
  
"Which Elementals are we talking of?" Usagi asked,   
completely absorbed in the conversation. "I know   
there's fire and earth, but what are the other two?  
Water and Wind?"  
  
Everyone looked at her, shocked at her knowledge.  
"Are you sick, Odango Atama?" Rei asked, concern  
in her voice.  
  
Usagi glared at her and replied, "This discussion is   
bringing back memories that I didn't know I had, and  
I want to find all that I can!"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Hai, Princess, the other Elementals are  
Water and Wind. If you really did see Calcite and Gypsum  
yesterday, then Azurite and Pyrite shouldn't be far behind."  
  
"Wait. Setsuna, you mentioned 5 girls, yet there are only 4   
Elementals. What does that mean? Is there another planetary  
sailor?" Ami said, poring over her notes.  
  
"No. Gold harnessed the energy of lifeforces. She didn't really  
have a set sailor name."  
  
"And why do all these people have mineral names?"  
  
"Do you remember Beryl's Generals?"  
  
"Do you mean Jadeite, Nephryte, Zoicite, and Kunzite?"  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Are they related to them?"  
  
"They are the General's sisters.All of them except Gold."  
  
"Who was Gold related to?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said she was Endymion's little  
sister?"  
  
"Endymion's sister? I thought he didn't have any family!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong. He had two little sisters. The   
Elementals were also his blood-sisters."  
  
"Bravo, Pluto. You've found us again." a voice said from the  
roof.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
AN: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! I left you   
with a cliffhanger! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters with the   
obvious exception of the Elemental Sailors.  
  
The Elementals Return  
Chapter 4  
  
"Bravo, Pluto. You've found us again." Fire's voice said from  
the roof.  
  
All the girls ran out and looked on the roof to find 4 sailors  
there. Fire was sitting on the edge, her legs crossed and   
hanging. Earth was on the roof next to the tree doing some  
form of magic. A new sailor with a uniform that looked the  
endless oceans sat on the top of the roof, glaring at Ami.   
Another with a uniform that resembled a stormy sky stood  
next to her, studying something in the sky. Suddenly, all of   
them focused on something behind the untransformed   
soldiers. Fire leapt up, her speed rendering her invisible. She  
quickly reappeared in front of the approaching Mamoru.   
  
"Who are you?" she said with loathing.  
  
"Why would I tell you?" he said with a touch of fear in his   
voice.  
  
Earth appeared next to Fire. "You have seen us. Who are  
you to dare approach us without a detectable aura?"  
  
The blue sailor appeared on Earth's right. "Only a trained   
magician can hide an aura. Who's hiding yours?"  
  
The stormy sailor appeared on Fire's other side. "Or would   
you rather die than tell us?"   
  
Mamoru looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"He is Prince Endymion of the Terrans." Pluto said from behind.  
  
Fire turned around. "And how would you know that, *Time   
Guardian*? " she muttered, contempt dripping from her voice.  
  
Pluto smirked. "Just because you survived the attack doesn't  
mean you know more than me."  
  
"How would you know? You stayed by your precious time gate  
and allowed Palpatine and the 3 stooges destroy Silver Millennium!  
You weren't there! You wouldn't know!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune took fighting stances. "We won't take any  
of that! We all did our best to save Silver Millennium! If it weren't  
for you and Water, the defenses wouldn't have failed TRAITOR!"  
Uranus yelled.  
  
Fire and Water shot glares of pure hatred at the three  
outer scouts. "At least we didn't give up hope and call Sailor   
Saturn at the first loss!" Water retorted.  
  
"We had to call her! The kingdom was already destroyed! There  
was no way we could have won!"  
  
"That's because you Outers are pathetic soldiers! Didn't you   
happen to notice that Voldemort lead the attack by the book?  
That eliminates the undead!" Fire shouted.  
  
"Irek can't plan for his life. That eliminates the machines."  
Wind said calmly.   
  
"And Marin? Ha! His father let him lead because he was his son.  
That eliminates the troops." Earth pointed out.  
  
"And Metallia? She did a majority of the damage!" Neptune retorted.  
  
"If we had wiped out a majority of their forces and killed the 3  
stooges, then Palpatine would have retreated, we could have   
changed the shield, then we COULD HAVE WON!" Fire began  
glowing a faint red. Earth put her hand on the furious Elemental and   
shook her head. Fire calmed down and turned towards the other   
sailors.  
  
"We have a mission to complete. We originally came to tell you to  
stay out of our way and let us handle the monsters. If you kill even   
ONE of them, we will kill you." The other Elementals nodded and in  
a bright flash, they were gone.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
AN: yikes. I'm scaring myself! Now I know that Palpatine is the   
enemy in Star Wars, Irek is his son in Children of the Jedi (awesome  
book), and Voldemort is the baddie in Harry Potter, but I kinda ran out  
of names. And you'll see what part they play later. Ok, I need to ask my  
little questions:  
Why are the Elementals so hateful to the Outers? Who is Palpatine and   
the 3 stooges? What is the Elementals mission? and why do they not  
want the monsters killed? 


End file.
